dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Pilchard Bay
Pilchard Bay (formerly Fishbel) is a small fishing village located in Estard Island and the home of Maribel and the hero. History Pilchard Bay's main economy is based on its fishing industry. As such, many of the men are fishermen who brave the oceans provide fish for themselves and the castle town of Estard. Every year, they have the annual pilchard harvest, a festival that marks the first time in the year that the fishermen goes out to catch fish. The hero has been training with his father, Pollock, to become a fisherman just like him. Beginning The game begins with the Hero talking to Maribel at night after the he returns home from his excursion with Kiefer. Maribel asks if he will tell her where the Hero and Kiefer goes every day. Regardless of what answers, Maribel will tell him that she will find out one day. When dawn breaks, the hero's mother, Pearl, will wake the hero up and scold him for sleeping in so late. She gives him a Pilchard sandwich and tells him to give it to his father. The hero does so and Pollock berates the hero as well, saying that his mother could have given birth to another son and he would have been able to get the Pilchard sandwich to him faster. He tells the hero to clean out the ship in preparation of the impending voyage. The hero is cleaning out the ship when he finds Maribel hiding between the barrels. Maribel yells at the hero for revealing her hiding spot. She tells the hero that she wants to go on the voyage with the hero. However, her yelling grabs the attention of the ship's cook who throws out Maribel. The hero, finished with the cleaning, talks with his father. Pollock tells him that he isn't ready to go on the voyage with him yet. He gives the hero the task of watching out for his mother. The hero watches as Pollock and the other fishermen head out on their voyage without him. After the ship leaves, the hero gets a summons from King Donald, Estard's ruler. The soldier relays the message that the Hero should visit the castle immediately. Maribel hears this and goes with the hero, looking to find some dresses. The two of them head to Estard. Eventually, Pollock, Mayor Mayde, and the other men of the village return from the pilchard harvest with a large bounty of fish, along with something strange that they caught in their nets: a mysterious tablet fragment, just like the ones in the Shrine of Mysteries. The Hero receives the tablet fragment from his father, and sets off in the middle of the night to meet with Prince Kiefer at the Shrine in order to place the remaining fragment on the pedestal. Unbeknownst to him, Maribel followed him from the village, and insists on accompanying the two into the shrine. Etymology A pilchard is a type of nutrient-rich fish that is commonly consumed by humans, a name which is fitting for a fishing village. Pilchards are also known as sardines. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest VII locations